We call it chemistry
by Myweakest-link
Summary: Emily discovers that she feels something for Mona that she hadn't realised before, will Mona be able to deal with the feelings she also has for Emily and be honest with herself and the girl she has fallen for. Story continues after episode 2x19
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by this weeks episode to write a fic with Mona and Emily. I felt for the first time the potential for this ship, and thought I would give it a go. I am taking it quite slow at first as I don't want any romance to seem rushed, so please stick with it and more will happen! **

It was lunch time and Emily was sat in the cafeteria with her three best friends, all of them unusually quiet as they thought through the events of the previous week. Hanna played with the food on her plate as she let out a long sigh "If I think about 'A' for one more minute I actually think my head will explode' she moaned as she rubbed her temples.

"So then let's not!" Spencer replied. "For today 'A' is off the agenda… and so is Jason" she added with a roll of her eyes whilst she took a bite out of the apple she had been rolling around her palm for the last five minutes. There was silence again as all four girls tried to think of a topic of conversation.

Spencer learned forward towards Aria. "Have you heard from Ezra?" She asked with a small smile. Aria sighed the same way Hanna had, "I think we should put talk of Ezra off the agenda for a while too' the girl said dishearteningly earning an understanding smile from her friends. Emily's phone buzzed in her bag and all four girls felt the familiar feeling in their gut at the possibility of a text from 'A'. Emily pulled her phone out and smiled as she saw the name on the screen. She smiled again as she read the new message that appeared on her phone.

**Mona: Gone with the wedges, it's about time swim meets saw a bit of glam ;) Good luck for later, I'll be there cheering you on.**

The other girls' faces had relaxed as they saw the smile form on Emily's face. Hanna grinned at Aria and Spencer "Must be Maya, judging by the size of that smile. How are you two love birds doing these days?" Hanna winked in Emily's direction.

Emily felt her cheeks blush, but thankfully with her dark complexion she doubted anyone would be able to tell. She didn't know why getting a text like this from Mona was causing her to blush, but it was. "What?" she asked, faking confusion. "Oh no it's not Maya" she said, as casually as she could "It's Mona, she was just wishing me good luck in my swim meet later".

"Mona?" Hanna almost choked on her Pepsi "I didn't know Mona knew how to wish good luck" she joked. There was still confusion on her friends' faces so Emily elaborated.

"Mona is the reason that I was allowed back in the sharks, she pulled a few strings for me with Principal Tamborelli and got me back on the team."

"Wow" Spencer let out "Mona Vanderwall actually doing something nice!" she joked in the same way Hanna had. Emily didn't know why but she found herself feeling defensive of Mona. She knew that Mona didn't exactly have the best reputation with her friends but Emily had seen a different side to her that she liked. They had been texting a lot since Truth Up day and the two had a surprising amount in common.

"Yeah" Emily smiled "She's been great" Her three friends seemed satisfied with this response and continued to eat.

"Talking of great" Hanna began again, obviously over the Mona situation and moving back to her original question "You never answered my question, How're things with Maya?" Her eyebrows rose up as she spoke, in what Emily guessed was Hanna's attempt at a seductive face.

Emily thought about her girlfriend and her stomach dropped a little. She realised that her and Maya hadn't spoken properly in about a week despite the fact that they had said they loved each other just a few weeks ago. Maya had been busy with her band and her friends at her new school and Emily had understood, but she couldn't deny it had been hard when she wanted to see her girlfriend so much. However Emily didn't want to explain this to her friends right now so she just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, things are great" was all she said.

The bell rang saving her from having to answer any more questions, instead the four girls said goodbye and headed off to class in different directions giving Emily a chance to type a quick reply to Mona before her next class.

**Emily: Thanks again Mona for helping me get back on the t****eam. I'll keep an eye out for you at the meet and I agree, I think the Sharks will appreciate the glam ;)**

Emily settled back into her usual seat in her French class, not paying attention to the list of verbs Miss Laurent was writing on the board. Instead she was thinking about her swim meet later that afternoon and, surprising herself with her thoughts, how excited she was to see Mona.

00000000000000000

Emily pulled herself up from the water effortlessly, despite her body shaking in excitement. She had not only won but she had beaten her own personal record, and it felt wonderful. Before she could reach for her towel she was surrounded by her team mates who hugged her triumphantly not caring about how wet she was. "Way to go Emily" She heard one of them praise through the loud cheers of the crowd. She smiled as she remembered how good it felt to be part of a team again, her muscles ached but she didn't mind. She glanced up to the stands, looking casually for Mona but not finding her. She grabbed her towel and returned another hug to a waiting team mate. She glanced up to another section of the crowd and caught Mona's eyes, smiling at her. Mona's hair was curled and she had on, what Emily guessed, was freshly applied lip-gloss. '_She really was bringing glamour to swimming_' Emily laughed in her head. Mona flashed a big white smile back to Emily and clapped again, mouthing 'well done' as she did. Emily turned back to her team and followed them into the changing rooms to dry off.

After she was showered and changed Emily came back out into the hall way, bumping into her coach as she did. "Well done Emily, you really have proven you deserve your spot back on the team" She complimented the swimmer.

"Thanks, it means so much to me to be back here" Emily replied truthfully.

"It means a lot to have you back. Now have a nice night! Celebrate!" the coach said to her, patting her gently on the shoulder before walking away.

"Emily! You were awesome" A familiar voice cheered at her from behind. She spun round on her heel to come face to face with Mona who's hands were clapping together lightly under her chin. "The other team didn't stand a chance the way you were swimming" she added with a grin.

"Well, you can't be a Shark if you're toothless" Emily laughed, repeating the words Mona had said to her last week. "I had to be aggressive in there" she added and both girls laughed.

"It must feel so good to be back in the water after all this time, there is nothing worse than not being able to do the one thing that you love" Mona said sympathetically, the look in her eyes made Emily feel like she understood exactly how Emily had felt when she wasn't able to swim. This was something she never really felt when she talked to her other friends about swimming, but Mona seemed to get it. Emily tried to think what Mona did that she was so passionate about, or what she wasn't able to do anymore, but she couldn't think, it made Emily realise she really knew nothing about the girl stood in front of her.

"Yeah it really does" Emily answered, her eyes trying to work Mona out. "It feels… amazing" She admitted.

Mona smiled at Emily, "I wish I could swim like that" she said "But I don't think I would look as good as you in a swim suit" she added smiling at Emily again, this time flashing more of her perfectly white teeth. Emily was aware that she was noticing things about Mona that she hadn't before, and this caught her off guard. She had always known Mona was pretty, of course she was. She wore nice clothes, had a good figure and a good complexion, all the guys in the school thought she was hot, but now Emily saw something more. Mona was beautiful, she had big bright eyes and perfect lips which Emily could feel herself staring at and quickly stopped, forcing her eyes back to Mona's . Emily felt embarrassed as she felt her cheeks going red again, hoping for the second time today that her dark complexion would save her. Emily thought back to what Mona had just said, was Mona flirting with her? _What are you thinking Emily? _She thought to herself. _It's Mona, Hanna's friend, popular girl, Straight girl, MONA! Of course she wasn't, she was just being nice._

"Thanks" Emily laughed off Mona's compliment and returned a smile, deciding against disagreeing with her, even though Emily had no doubt Mona would look amazing in a swim suit.

"So where are the other girls?" Mona asked looking around "I thought they normally come to these things, are you guys not hanging out tonight?"

"Oh they were busy" Emily replied, wondering if she should ask if Mona was free tonight, it would be nice to spend some time with her outside of school. Emily opened her mouth to ask Mona if she fancied grabbing something to eat, but was interrupted by her own name being shouted.

"Em!" Spencer's voice called enthusiastically "heard you stole the show in there!" She nudged her friend triumphantly.

"Oh yeah she did!" Mona smiled. Spencer seemed to notice the other brunette for the first time and nodded in her direction.

"Mona" she said, in a voice that Emily knew was Spencer only pretending to be friendly. "Didn't know you went to swim meets"

"First time for everything" Mona replied, not as friendly as she normally spoke to Emily.

Spencer didn't reply, instead she turned her attention back to Emily.

"I spoke to Hanna and Aria and they both managed to re-arrange their plans so we can go out tonight and celebrate you getting back on the team. I booked a table for 8" she added with a smile.

"Thanks!" Emily smiled, touched by her friends changing their plans. Emily looked at Mona who was now stood uncomfortably staring at the floor. "Mona, are you free tonight? You should come to dinner with us?" Emily asked, hoping the other girl would say yes.

Mona smiled but Spencer made a little sound to Emily's right before Mona could answer. "Erm, I only booked a table for 4 people" Spencer said matter-of-factly.

"Well I'm sure we could ring and ask for one more seat" Emily said to Spencer, slightly annoyed at her friend's attitude.

Spencer looked back at Emily "I don't know, they seemed quite busy tonight"

Mona interrupted, "No, no it's okay, I just remembered I'm meeting my friend later anyway" Emily couldn't work out if Mona was lying or not, but she could sense the fact that the good mood she was in before was gone. "But you guys have a great time, and congrats on your win today Emily" She added with a smile before she turned and walked away.

"Thanks Mona!" Emily shouted after her, she wanted to say something else but she didn't know what so she stood and let Mona walk away, unsure of what these new found feelings meant.

"It's weird" Spencer interrupted Emily's thoughts.

"What is?" Emily asked.

"Mona, being friendly!" The taller girl answered with a laugh.

"Yeah" Emily laughed quietly "I guess it is" she added before she followed Spencer out of the school and towards the parking lot.

**Thank You for reading! Reviews would be amazing! I would like to know where people want to see this story go, or any other ideas you have :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You SO much for the reviews, they make writing these stories worth while, so thanks for that. **

**Here is chapter 2. I am thinking about uploading chapter 3 as well tonight as I have just completed it and I think i would be good to move this story along a bit.**

**I am trying to treat Emily and Maya's relationship with respect, because I do like them together. But this fic is for Emily and Mona so some things have to be! Sorry to any Maya fans. **

**Any way, enjoy! :)**

"Hey Maya, it's me." Emily spoke into the silence of Maya's answer phone. "Just give me a call when you get this, I really miss you" she was silent for a second while she thought what to say. "I love you" she added shyly, still not confident with the way it sounded on her lips. She hung up and let out a big sigh. It had been 2 weeks since Emily had last seen Maya, and she was beginning to feel like their relationship wasn't the same anymore. The only word Emily could use to describe her girlfriend was 'distant'. Maya had cancelled plans with Emily twice, once because she got invited to a club to meet a musician Emily knew she loved, and another time because her new friends surprised her with tickets to a new indie band Emily had never heard of. Emily tried to be understanding and not blame Maya, she hated being a jealous girlfriend but she missed Maya and couldn't help but feel like she was being treated as second best at the moment.

It was late and she still hadn't finished her report that was due in for tomorrow, she looked over at Hanna who had just walked back into the room with her hair wrapped up in a towel whistling to herself. It was times like this that Emily wished she could just be back in her own house with some space to think, but instead she was still living in Hanna's house. She didn't want to feel ungrateful, but she just really wanted some alone time. She grabbed her laptop off the desk and began typing the last paragraph of her work.

An IM came through and she ignored it, not wanting to lose her flow with her writing. It sounded again and she sighed clicking off her report. She looked at the message and saw Mona's name, she couldn't help but smile.

**Mona: Hey Emily.**

The first message read.

**Mona: Not seen you around much this week.**

Emily smiled at her screen, typing a reply fast.

**Emily: Hey Mona! I know, I have been so busy with swim practice and studying, just been spending my time in the pool or in the library. How are you?**

Emily was nervous about what to type, and she didn't know why. _It's only Mona _she told herself, _just be normal. _

**Mona: You're so hard working! You impress me ;) I'm good thanks, but I heard Hanna and Caleb had a fight?**

**Emily: Yeah, she's taking it quite badly.**

**Mona: What happened? :S**

**Emily: Have you not spoke to Hanna?**

Emily waited a few moments but Mona didn't reply.

**Emily: I'm just surprised she hasn't told you. She won't stop talking about it to us.**

Mona took a while to respond and Emily began to worry if she had said something wrong.

**Mona: No, I guess she doesn't really tell me her problems much these days :/ **

Emily glanced up from her laptop at her blond best friend who was now rubbing moisturiser on her skin, humming along to the song on her iPod. She loved Hanna, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for Mona. Mona was always trying to talk to Hanna and for some reason it seemed the blond seemed to forget the friendship she once had with the other girl. Emily thought Mona must feel quite lonely at times. Trying to forget anything she had begun to feel for Mona the other day, she decided she might just need a friend, so after she took a deep breath she began to type.

**Emily: Lucky escape there ;) **she said, trying to lighten the mood. **I need sleep as I have an early practice tomorrow morning, but Mona, do you fancy coffee before school? We could grab a cup and I can fill you in on Hanna and Caleb? **

Emily was nervous as she waited for a reply, hoping Mona wouldn't be hesitant in becoming friends. She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**Mona: Sounds great! Meet you at 8? : )**

**Emily: Perfect!**

**Mona: See you tomorrow, Good night Emily! x**

**Emily: Good night! x**

Emily settled back against her pillow and typed the final sentence of her report. She shut down the computer and looked over at Hanna, who had her face stuck in some fashion magazine.

"Night Han" Emily said to the other girl.

"Sweet dreams Em" Her friend replied. "You want me to turn off the light?" she added as she pointed towards the bedside lamp.

"No its fine" Emily answered with a smile. She settled down and found she quickly fell asleep even with the soft light still in the room, her thoughts on her early morning practice and her coffee arrangement with Mona.

Emily woke up confused to the sound of her phone, she looked around quickly and found the room was now completely dark, Emily could tell it was the early hours of the morning. She followed the light of her phone to answer the call, hoping to not wake Hanna she slipped quickly out of her bed and snuck out of the room. The name on the screen caused mixed emotions in her as she pressed accept.

"Maya" she said, he voice still half asleep.

"There she is!" Her girlfriends voice said enthusiastically, too enthusiastically for 3 am Emily thought.

"Hey" Emily said back to her girlfriend as she sat down on the top step of Hanna's stairs. Part of her was really happy to hear Maya's voice, but another part was confused by this late night conversation. Emily could hear loud noises coming from whether Maya was.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked, concern in her voice.

"Super!" Maya replied with a laugh. Emily could hear voices speaking to Maya and heard Maya's muffled reply as she told them who she was on the phone with. "Shut up! I won't be long!" she laughed back to one of them.

Emily did a nervous laugh before Maya spoke again. "Sorry if I woke you up hon but I felt bad for not calling you back! It's just been such a crazy night! Woah" Emily heard what sounded like Maya falling over something and heard laughter from the people she was with. It was obvious to Emily that Maya was drunk. Emily didn't mind exactly, she was just hurt that it was this time that Maya had remembered to call her.

"It's okay" Emily said. "It's just nice to hear your voice, I miss you" Maya didn't reply at first and Emily could hear she was speaking to a guy who was obviously at the party. "Save me some!" Emily heard her say before she focused her attention back onto Emily. "Sorry babe, you were saying?" Maya said loudly down the phone.

Emily felt weird all of a sudden, like this conversation with Maya was uncomfortable. "I said I miss you" Emily tried again.

"Sorry I've been so awful these past few weeks! Everything has just been so crazy, oh my god did I tell you what happened the other night when I went to that club" Maya laughed, and Emily couldn't help but feel her heart getting heavy. She really just wanted to hear her girlfriend say she missed her, she did care about what was happening with her life, but right now she just wanted to hear Maya say she was missing Emily like she was missing her.

"No" Emily said quietly. "You didn't" She hoped Maya would notice the negative tone in her voice but she didn't.

Emily heard more voices coming from Maya's end of the line, it was obvious that the people there wanted Maya's attention and Emily could tell Maya wanted to give it to them.

"It was so funny Em!" Maya said before she spoke to her company again laughing at something someone said. "I'll tell you next time I see you" she added to Emily.

"Any idea when that will be?" Emily tried to keep her tone as pleasant as possible. "Are you free Saturday?" Emily asked hopefully.

There was a pause before Maya spoke "Oh babe I don't know" Maya said casually "I think I have plans but I'll let you know"

Emily tried to be positive, her girlfriend was just busy, and at least she was calling her now.

"Okay" she replied, her attempt at positivity failing. The noise at Maya's end was increasing and Emily deciding she was too tired for this conversation now. "I'll let you get back to your party, speak to you soon"

"Yeah speak to you soon!" Maya's voice sounded down the phone.

"I love you" Emily attempted one last time, hoping to hear the same words from her girlfriend.

"Yeah you too" Maya said, before the line went dead. Even though her tone was pleasant Emily couldn't escape the empty feeling Maya's words held. She sat on the stairs for a few minutes longer, thoughts of Maya and their relationship running through her head. She felt like the Emily Maya had known was gone, and the new Emily was fighting against the parts of herself Emily was trying to hold onto, even when they didn't fit anymore. She checked the time on her phone, it was 3:15. She sighed as she thought of early morning practice in a few hours and her plans with Mona.

Mona. She suddenly found herself thinking about the other girl, the girl she had known most of her life but who she really hardly knew at all, the girl who just recently had been creeping into her thoughts more and more.

She stood up and walked quietly back into the room. As she lay in bed she closed her eyes and thought about Mona, what music she might like to listen to, what her favourite film might be, what her room was like, what she looked like right now with her smooth brown hair spread around her face as she slept. _NO! _Emily spoke to herself internally. She was not going to think of Mona in this way, she was going to be Mona's friend, she had a girlfriend and she needed to concentrate on her. She closed her eyes and hoped sleep would come but she didn't want to think about Maya right now. She felt exhausted thinking about Maya, and making excuses for her girlfriend seemed to be her nightly pass time of recent. Finally she decided to allow her thoughts to wander back to Mona again, and she quickly found she drifted to sleep rather quickly her mind occupied by her dreams now.

**Review would make me very very very VERY happy :D Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter gives us an insight into what Mona is thinking, thought I would mix it up a bit as so far it's been just Emily's POV.**

**Hope you enjoy...**

Mona checked her watch again. 7:30. She paced up and down the entrance to the girls changing room regretting her decision to come to school early. She couldn't sleep that morning and she knew it had everything to do with the tall brunette she was meeting for coffee in half an hour.

Mona had always been jealous of Hanna's friendship with Aria, Spencer and Emily, for no other reason other than the fact she could see they all really cared about each other. However she knew more than anyone Emily cared for Hanna the most. Emily cared about everyone and Mona would always admit she was fascinated by Emily Fields.

When Emily came out Mona was so shocked she didn't think about anything else for days. She would hate to admit it, but she didn't think lesbians could be like Emily. She had always been taught that lesbians were ugly, feminist, man hating liberals and she had to admit, she used to believe it. But Emily was beautiful, not just regular good looking but make you lose your breath 'head-over-heels' good looking and Mona was fully aware of this. Emily being gay really affected Mona and she never really understood why.

Mona tried to clear her head as she walked up and down again still not wanting to accept the fact she may be thinking about Emily in some other way. She laughed at the thoughts that entered her head, _of course she is good looking, but so what? I can appreciate how amazing she is without having feelings for her, can't I? Emily is a friend and even if I did have any feelings for her, even a little bit, it wouldn't matter because she has a girlfriend._ Mona repeated these over and over, making herself believe. She checked her watch again and couldn't stand waiting anymore so she headed off to her favourite coffee stand that was located just down the street, knowing she would be back in time to meet Emily.

Just after 8 she met Emily in the court yard where she was already sat at a table waiting for Mona. When she saw the girl approach with two coffees in her hand she looked confused obviously expecting them both to go and pick up the coffee after they met.

Mona walked up to the table where Emily was sat with a smile "Now tell me if I'm wrong, but I'm usually quite good at reading people's coffee preferences so I sort of just went with my instincts and guessed you would like this" She placed a tall take away coffee cup in front of Emily proudly. "It's a double shot vanilla latte… with whip" she added with a wink. Emily just smiled at the girl in front of her. Mona could feel herself become nervous all of a sudden and put her drink down too "But if you don't like it that's totally cool, I mean you might like what I got? Oh god I probably should have asked you first what you liked before I just went and bought it shouldn't I? Mona could feel herself rambling and suddenly felt stupid for picking Emily's coffee for her, but Emily was still smiling.

"What?" Mona asked, unsure what the smile meant.

"That's like my favourite drink" Emily said with a laugh. Mona hoped Emily wasn't just lying so as not to make her feel awkward, but she had a feeling she was telling the truth when she sniffed the coffee with a smile.

"That's a good skill you have there" Emily added, her lips coming together to take a cautious sip of the hot liquid. _Why am I staring at her lips! _Mona spoke to herself, trying to force her eyes away from Emily's perfectly shaped lips. _I should totally not be staring at Emily Fields' lips in this way…even if they are perfect_. She shook the thoughts away and smiled at Emily.

"How are you anyway?" Mona asked settling herself down in the seat opposite Emily. "How is it living at Hanna's still? I bet it gets a bit intense at times? I totally don't know if I could do it, someone there all the time especially when you have a… when you are with someone, how are things with Maya anyway? I heard you two got back together?" Mona realised she had asked too many questions at once, but she couldn't seem to keep her cool this morning.

"Sorry" she added with a laugh. "Question overload"

Emily laughed too, but it was a soft laugh and she smiled at Mona like she could tell she was nervous, and this made Mona more nervous.

"It's okay" Emily spoke softly. "Well, in answer to your first question, I am okay but will be better after this wonderful vanilla latte. Secondly, yeah the whole 'every night is a sleepover' thing got old about a month ago, but Hanna is great, I can't really complain." Emily took another sip of her coffee after she spoke.

"And Maya?" Mona asked, mentioning the girls name casually.

Emily's face changed slightly and she seemed to be thinking hard, as if she was deciding what answer to give Mona.

"Honestly?" Emily said quietly. "I really don't know we haven't spoken much recently" she seemed to be quite emotional as she spoke. Mona felt slightly uncomfortable about asking Emily this question. It seemed like Emily had suddenly regretted what she had just said. "But, it's really nothing; you don't want to hear about all that! How are you anyway?" Emily was obviously trying to change the subject, but Mona wanted her to know it was okay to speak to her about this.

"It's okay, you can tell me about it" Mona said sincerely, instinctively reaching her hand out across the table to touch Emily's supportively. She drew it back quickly as she felt the tingle in her fingers at the contact with Emily's smooth hands, something she definitely wasn't expecting.

Emily noticed Mona's reaction and she looked at the other girl as if she was trying to work her out.

"Well to be honest I don't really know how to explain, she just seems to be so distant these days, like I'm not that important to her anymore. I guess I just feel like I'm losing her" Emily admitted.

Mona had a feeling that this was the first time Emily had spoken about this and she was surprised at her openness with her.

"Well" Mona began with an understanding smile. "I don't know a lot about relationships" She thought back to her relationship with Noel and shivered slightly, not wanting to think about her ex and the fact he was now dating an equally cruel and suspicious Jenna. "But what I do know is that communication is key" she felt like she was reading straight out of a couple's guidance brochure but she carried on anyway. "You have to make her talk to you about what you're feeling, because it won't fix itself on its own."

She got a small smile out of Emily then. "Which brochure did you get that out of?" she joked to the other girl, Mona laughed at the fact that Emily had the exact same thought as herself.

"My parents are big on therapy!" Mona emphasised her eyes opening wide, causing Emily to laugh again.

"You're right though" Emily said, going back to the advice. "I guess I sort of just hoped she would work it out on her own, without me having to tell her."

"Yeah, she should be able to" Mona smiled. "I'm sure she'll realise how bad she's being when she sees it's affecting you, and I'm sure she'll change so she doesn't lose you. She would be crazy not to." Mona hadn't meant to say the last bit out loud and she suddenly felt embarrassed again, but she didn't know if Emily had noticed. "Because, I mean your relationship is really good… you know?" Mona added, trying to hide any flirting she was subconsciously doing.

Emily didn't seem to notice, or so Mona hoped.

"Thanks" she said with a small smile. She took another sip of her coffee and asked Mona again how she was.

Mona found the chat with Emily easy, the two spoke about school and music and their friends' complicated relationships. Emily actually listened to Mona when she spoke about the amazing shoes she had found on sale in the mall last week, despite Mona apologising afterwards about her obsession with shopping. Emily didn't seem to mind, she told Mona she was used to it with Hanna and actually secretly wished she had her wardrobe.

Before Mona realised the time Emily started putting her phone back in her bag and stood up from the table.

"I guess we better get to class" Emily said, a smile still firmly on her face.

"Oh yeah" Mona said looking at her watch just before the bell rang signalling the start of school.

"It was nice having coffee with you Mona" Emily said as Mona stood up from the table too.

"I hope we can do it again sometime?" Mona replied, returning Emily's enthusiastic smile. She wanted to reach out and give the girl a hug, like she did with all her other female friends but for some reason she couldn't. Emily was wearing a casual t-shirt and tight dark jeans that really complimented her figure, a figure that Mona was fully aware of for the first time. The thought of being close to that, or close enough to catch a smell of her long brown hair made Mona feel dizzy. _I should not be having these thoughts about Emily Fields. _She repeated over and over again in her head, but failing to stop the thoughts from surfacing.

"Yeah definitely" Emily flashed another white smile her way.

Mona waved awkwardly as she walked off in the opposite direction to Emily, leaving with a strange feeling in her chest and her mind full of something that was becoming more and more familiar each day. Emily Fields.

**Again, reviews are great! please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
